The might of Scorpia
by JR Toguro
Summary: It's another tournament story only this time Yusuke and the gang are judges and wont be able to fight. Wonder if they will follow the rules. Lots of OC's and action.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own anything but my original characters but in someway I'm sure the government owns them too. Read Review and flame if you dare. Please don't point out stupid slip ups on my part I'm moving and don't have cable so I have not seen every recent episode.

Due to a large public outcry this year's Dark tournament will include a special young demons tournament judged by special guest Team Urameshi. In this tournament all demons and human fighting styles and weapons are allowed. Only 8 teams will be allowed to participatewhileall others will be weeded out through a strenuous qualification exam.

**Young Demon Qualifying Exam**

At an undisclosed location on the human demon boarder tryouts for the Young Demon were held an abandon warehouse. Assembled within lie some of the most vicious demons in all of the makai regardless of age. Suddenly all the chatter in the room stopped as all of those gathered turn to watch the latest team proceed toward the demon handling registration. Even with their physical oddities they appeared to be merely normal Afro-American teenagers cursed with the bad fate to wander into a warehouse full of demons. They were by far the most normal ones there.

"Number of team members" barked an extremely short demon whose body was almost completely covered by a large beard which writhed as though it was alive not that it wasn't a possibility.

"Four" replied a scrawny young man with a large amount of chains strapped to his back.

"Names of team members" asked the small demon eyeing the motley group of oddities behind the speakers. Leaning against the wall behind the yet to be identified speaker stood three other young men all seeming as out of place as the one speaking.

"Gabb" replied the one almost as short as the official asking the question. With his neatly trimmed beard and braids he easily appeared the oldest of the group. Even more noticeable than his height was the giant tube slung over his shoulders covered in talismans easily two and a half times his height, which he seemed to bear with no effort. .

"J R" growled the largest member of the group. Almost the polar opposite of his teammate this one was dark skinned and could be by all standards be consider fat. The one thing that drew attention to him was his oddly broad shoulders.

"Quentin" murmured another one busy concentrating on the gazes of the others in the room. Similar in appearance to the one identified as Gabb he was taller but had the same braids and complexion.

"Earls" finished the thin figure at the head of the group. Of all the team members he appeared the most normal yet out of place wearing a black trench embossed with a scorpion on the back. If not for the massive amount of chains strapped to his back he would have appeared no more than an average student.

"Team name" questioned the demon with more than a little interest.

"Scorpia" replied the youth now known as Earls.

Here even the most hardened demon gasped. In the last few months there had been a string of murders and assassination perpetrated by a mysterious group known as Scorpia. In the makai underworld there was no one as respected nor as feared as the unknown members of Scorpia. Though their identities were not known they had quickly climbed the makai's most wanted list and were rumored to be Koenma's number one priority. Seeing these normal boys all of the demons were dumbstruck. Surely this couldn't be the notorious Scorpia.

"Who are you kidding Scorpia is the hardest gang to hit demon world in over a thousand years" shouted a large blue demon clad in a toga.

Smiling just the smallest bit Gabb merely nodded replying "Thank you for the complement".

"You little idiot" shouted the demon raising his club.

"Stop it right there" shouted the short demon in a loud voice one wouldn't expect from one of his stature. "If you want to fight then you'll do it when and where I say now follow me." With a quick gait he strode toward the front door flocked by the adolescent fighters. After strolling out the door and down the dock located outside he arrived at a seemingly normal cargo ship.

"If you want to fight know this. There are already seven of the eight teams waiting at the island the one team who arrives at the island in one piece fights in the eighth spot." Five teams will board this ship one will get off when reach the island.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing but OC's and story idea

**Aboard the ship on the main deck**

"I think they are talking about us," mused JR casting a gaze over the other four teams aboard. Even from their position a few feet away Scorpia could easily decipher the animated gestures and whispers.

"Seems they plan to gang up on us" murmured Quentin barely noticing they were now surrounded with the edge of the deck at their backs. Balancing on the rail Gabb looked over the crowd "Shall we get started a team apiece".

Hefting the large tube Gabb smiled realizing that he was facing the blue demon from before. "If you're a member of Scorpia than you should have no problem defeating us" suggested the blue demon twirling his club.

"Hn beholds the spear of the dragon," shouted Brandon throwing up the tube while catching the weapon that fell from the talisman-covered case. Easily nine feet long the spear seemed to be made of some type of large bones and ablaze with a purple flame. "Taste the power that is the dragons flame". Before his opponents realized it Gabb had cut them in half and incinerated the remains.

"Fat man you're all mine" spat a ninja carrying a katana. Taking a moment to gather his energy JR merely smiled "See that's the thing about me I can increase my muscle mass and strength by infusing my muscles with spirit energy". As he was speaking the entire ship paused to look at the strange scene unfolding on the port side of the ship. Glowing with a faint green aura JR began to mold his skin and muscle into a veritable armor of muscle. Not to be side tracked the ninja thrust his sword with considerable speed only to have it shatter on the now rock solid armored stomach. "Look and know you died at the hands of Slash. Level 3 should do" spat JR grabbing the ninja in one massive hand. Gabb laughed observing the scene from his post on top of his spear. "What a show off level 2 would have been more than enough" Vaulting forward with a speed one of his size shouldn't possess JR landed in the midst of the group using the unfortunate soul in his grasp JR bludgeon the group to death with the unfortunate soul caught in his grasp before ripping him in half and casting him overboard.

"Seems as if we will be the one to bring down these Scorpia imposters," noted one group gazing at the remains of the other teams "Formation Alpha". Almost as if he was oblivious to his charging opposition Earls quickly secured himself with the chains and locks he carried. Throwing on the last loop and securing the last padlock, an immense black lock covered in talismans, just as the group attacked Earls demeanor completely changed. Yelling out a maniacal cry Earls blew off the locks and chains with a great burst of dark spirit energy.

"You fools you dare attack the leader of Scorpia. Allow me to show you nothings what it means to have true power. HaaHaHahahhahhahaaaha" Still laughing Earls lashed out at his still air born opponents with what seemed to be pincers produced from the folds of his coat.

"What is this? …" cried one opponent before being crushed by the pinchers. "Since you asked I will show you" replied Earls giggling with a sick smile plastered on face. Shuddering with a repressed laugh Earls threw open his jacket exposing the swirling dark vortex where his body should have been

"Come to me". Still maintaining his smile Earls drew the unfortunate souls into the fathoms of his jacket grinning as a faint scream echoed from within. Looking at the remains of the teams who had fought against Scorpia the remaining survivors' last glimmer of hope faded as quickly as the other teams had been defeated.

"We've got one chance. There is one who is unarmed I say we hold him hostage and use him to barter our way off this ship." Animated by this plan of action the last survivor gave one last spirited charge toward the one unarmed member of Scorpia. Casting the slightest of glances toward his approaching opponents Quentin appeared to lose interest and looked instead at the discarded chains which lay covered in blood after Earls' initial attack.

"Since the rest of my team took the time took the time to explain their "gifts" I suppose it would be rude of me not to do the same. As you saw from Earls' attack those are no ordinary chains especially when they get a taste of blood. Gentleman may I introduce you to the bounds of hell. Snaking across the floor in a serpentine fashion the chains reached Quentin and began to revolve at his feet sporting spikes that covering every one of the innumerable links. Turning around to face his foes with glowing eyes Quentin set the chains upon them with just a nod. Whizzing through air at a startling speed the chains were merely flashes of light as they tore through the last survivors. Returning to Quentin's side the chains sidled up to their master writhing around as if waiting for something. Flashing a knowing smile at the barbed links Quentin obliged his pets "Yes it's alright go ahead and eat my pets" mused Quentin. Given permission the chains spread across the deck of the ship drawing any remaining scraps of flesh into it's intricate knots.

**In the observation room.**

"Of all the fights I've seen that was definitely one of the most brutal" remarked Yusuke Urameshi glaring at the screen.

"I agree Yusuke those boys are not normal even by demon standards" replied Kurama pondering the scene. Don't you agree Hiei"

"Hn" replied the irritable fire demon.

"Why are we even on this ship" shouted Kuwabara.

Jumping on Kuwabara's head Yusuke reminded him "Because somebody had to take that stray cat to the shelter but not before giving it a bath and petting for an hour and then getting lost and making us miss the ship".

Nursing his new black eye Kuwabara went back to study the screen. "I swear when I look at them I don't see regular teenagers. Like their energy isn't theirs. Sitting back in his chair the kitsune agreed

"Yes when I look at them I see something else. Coming over to the screen Yusuke examined the four youths. "This JR character's energy signature is just like Togoruo's when I fought him in the finals."

Gazing at the screen Hiei saw something that made him interested flashing then reappearing in a chair in front of the screen. "One of the few memories I have of my mother is her stories of my father and his master who was said to have had a spear made from the bones of the original dragon of the darkness flame."

"It seems they know me as well said Kurama "those chains followed the exact attack pattern of my rose whip".

"So that only leaves bug man" said Yusuke. "Guys I think they know we're here, interrupted Kuwabara, Look".

All the members of team Scorpia stood smiling behind a note written in flames on the deck reading "Enjoy the show detective"?

"Botan come here" yelled Yusuke at the air.

"Detective what do you want I was busy" shouted the furious ferry to the underworld. "Shut up and tell me every thing you can about these boys on this tape" retorted the Spirit Detective throwing Botan a cassette of the events that happened aboard the ship.

"I won't … until you apologize for being mean" "Yessh I'm sorry now will you do it" "Please Botan" inserted Kurama "I would be grateful"

"That Yusuke is manners goodbye". And with that the grim reaper disappeared in a flash of light and blue hair.

"The ship is docking" announced the short registration demon from the outside of the door.

"Uh, Urameshi" said Kuwabara still staring at the screen "where is did those Scorpia kids go."

"Of all the dirty tricks" shouted Urameshi noting the absence of the teens for the first time. "I wonder where they went" pondered Kurama projecting an image of deep thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own nothing but OC's and story idea

On the Island

"Shall we go gentleman" suggested Earls gesturing at the small building directly in front of the hotel being used for lodging. Without a word the youth began to make their way toward the small registration building.

"I'll need the sheet of paper given to you at the initial registration" Said a demon handling registration. Gently grasping the sheet paper between its links a chain held the parchment for the judge. "Sorry gentlemen but you need another member." said the demon gazing at the paper.

"Do we now" said JR growing larger as he spoke his muscle growing larger pulsing with green energy.

"Calm yourself." Darting through the air landing on the shoulders of his larger teammate Gabb averted JR's attention to the growing commotion several yards away at the tree line. "Fine get off me" said the teen relaxing looking at the comrade on his shoulder.

"I think that I'll stay" mused Gabb sitting down slinging his talisman covered pipe on to the shoulders of his much larger teammate.

"Whatever I charge rent." Replied the giant strolling toward the crowd. Upon reaching the Team Scorpia joined the growing audience at the timber line.

"You bunch of yellow hearted cowards" ranted a figure floating several feet in the air. "What happened here" Quentin asked of a nearby demon.

"Well the floating guy with the red hair is Dom and the crying punks in the ground are his team. They didn't make the ship so Dom wanted fight his way into the tournament but his teammate are afraid." replied the demon not taking his eyes off the unfolding scene.

"I came all the way hear to follow in the steps of my brother Jin and you slime say your afraid" shouted the wind master over the whirling winds surrounding his body which grew larger as he grew more upset.

"You have ten seconds. Run" mumbled Dom pouting as the crying crew ran for the dock. "Sorry. Hahhahahahhh" remarked Dom removing the piece of fabric binding his wrist. "Hah" solidifying the fabric and shooting it at his former teammates in a giant slipstream controlling the slip of fabric with small hand gestures. "Watch this" shouted the wind lord paralyzing the escaping group with a small tornado. Giving the crying group a dismissing look Dom threw the blade into the howling vertex carving the cowering group into pieces before throwing them into the sky.

"Well that was fun" remarked Dom floating on his back five feet in the air.

"You're just a breezy fairy. haahahaaahha" shouted JR powering up to level 3 bulging muscle.

"Take this" retorted Dom rolling in the air propelling his body at the jovial muscle bound villain.

Swoosh. In an instant the master of the winds found himself bound with several hundred feet of chains with a spear at his neck. Slightly increasing the pressure on Dom's neck Gabb gave him a curt warning emphazing every word with a poke of the spear

"Stay still"

"Calm yourself J" struggling to hold back the angry teen Earls employed his shadow pincers hoisting his teammate off the ground.

"Aren't you a cheeky little one" joked Dom looking down the spear at Gabb.

"J you started that fight" spat out Earls struggling to hold the somewhat calmed JR. "And your point would be".

Shrugging his shoulders Earls throws his teammate in the air out pure frustration. Landing lightly on his feet now back at his normal size JR offered the bound wind sprite a hand

"Quentin release." commanded JR gesturing to the chains.

Released from his bounds Dom introduced himself. "Hi I'm the new wind master Dom took over from my brother Jin you know."

"We'll Dom; I'm Earl's leader of team Scorpia. How would you like to win the tournament?"

Smiling at the assembled team members of Scorpia Dom replied "You now what I think I would."

**Judges Suite **

Sitting in the large meeting room in their suite the Spirit Judges sat enjoying a gallon of sweet snow and some video games. Popping out of no where to appear on the couch Botan shocked even the normally docile Hiei. "I got info for you" spouted the giggling underworld messenger.

"Spit it out" yelled Yusuke in his normal shouting voice.

Producing her oar Botan gave Yusuke a smack and proceeded to get to business." I have never seen such a thing in all of spirit world. It seems they don't exist in any of the worlds."

"So you came here to tell us nothing" injected Hiei starting to walk away.

"You must excuse Hiei. I'm sure you have something to tell us." said Kurama.

"I certainly do and thank you Kurama. I could not find their identities but their weapons are a different story. It seems Quentin wasn't just exaggerating those are the bounds of hell. Well at least that's what they are called. In days past there was an infamous assassin who became a monk after nearly dying on a botched job. What made him famous were his weapons chains said to be used to restrain the doomed in hell. These chains responded to his every command and were said to have a mind of their own. Next file is on JR you were right to compare him Toguro Yusuke his body is an upgraded version. It also seems Hiei was right his spear is made from the bones of the dragon of the darkness flame. Now Earls however is the most confusing of the bunch. The symbol on the back of his jacket hasn't been seen in 1500 years. During King Enma's reign he was nearly unseated by a group led by the mysterious Dark Scorpion cult. This cult was said to have worshipped a great black scorpion from the depths of the shadow world."

"So were dealing with a man who is actually part insect, the third Toguro brother, the wielder of the actual dragon of the darkness flame and a man who fights with the chains that drag people into hell. Sounds fun don't it." said Urameshi to the amazement of the assembled team.

**Next day's opening ceremony**

"Hey demon land" shouted the announcer of this year's tournament a bright eyed female demon wearing a pink bikini who appeared to be half dog. "Let me introduce you to this year's teams. First is the Panther team lead by Risho, next is team Jester lead by Wes, give a big hand for team Shank lead by Lethal, following them is team Kilo led Echo, team Shinobi led by Rinkin, team executioner led by Driver, team Ammo lead by Buckshot and last but not least Team . . . Scorpia?

"Did she say Scorpia?" expelled the crowd in one breath.

Quickly gaining her composure the announcer continued "That's it for opening ceremony but come back in hour for the drawing and the first fight."

Given plenty of space by their competition Scorpia lounged on the grass surrounding the ring.

"So those are our opponents? mused Earls Seems like fun."

Silently fuming over one or more issues JR had seen enough. "I'm ready to go."

"Calm down" whispered Quentin seeming highly amused at the irritable giant. "This is an excellent chance to size up the competition."

"When does it get here?" joked Scorpia's newest member Dom. "But seriously I know some of these goons especially the liter box over there." With his normally plastered on grin now gone Dom was all business as he looked at the five feline like humans resting on the wall. "The tiger like fellow is Klitch watch out for his kicking attacks and his predator's rage, the lion guy calls himself Hino and is a spear specialist, the cheetah girl is known as Streak you can guess the rest, Sin is the brooding panther holding the sword and the small cub is Risho. "

"I thought Risho was the leader of the group." Interrupted Quentin voicing the thought held by all of the members.

"Let me finish." said the Wind sprite in voice not given to argument. "Risho is a martial arts prodigy and possibly the most dangerous person I ever seen fight. See the Panther demon village lies at one end of a valley and the shinobi tribe temple lies at the other end. The two groups have been fighting for control of the valley for at least a thousand years. One night the panthers made a raid on the temple with Risho's father as captain. Risho admired his father greatly and sneaked aboard a weapons wagon. I was a guard that night from my post in the skies I was able to spot the panther demons and tip off the temple warriors. Now knowing of the panther tribe's ambush the shinobi warriors and I made quick work of the panther fighters. We managed to make the fighters surrender their arms all but Risho's father. I still remember the battle standing taller than all present he was fighting at least six master ninjas and quite easily beating them all. Only by using all my power to restrain him in a tornado were the masters finally able to slay him. Still in the weapons wagon Risho then eight years old saw his father die. But here where the story gets interesting see Risho and his father are ligers. A species called the king of all the great cats. Seeing his father fall Risho bounded over the room landed on his father's chest and began to eat his heart."

"Gruesome little kid." mused Gabb looking at the silent face of young liger.

"Go on" urged Earls now fully entertained.

"Well see a liger is said to carry all his strength and skills in his heart. Before eating his heart Risho was a match for any ordinary shinobi. However by eating his father's heart he gained all of skills plus the insanity that comes from seeing hell. My master seeing what was happening tried to stop Risho but it was too late. Like a cat in the grass he was invisible all around us yet never really there. In five minutes every ninja in the room had been killed except for my master and me. Wielding his father's sword Risho slew my master then advanced toward me still weak from the strain of holding back his father. I surely would have died if not for the panther tribe members who had surrendered. Scared by the sight of the now insane Risho they attempted slide out the door. This angered Risho to no end to see the cowards who left his father to die run from him.

"How dare you. My father died for you and you dare run in the heat of battle." Roared Risho hurdling dead bodies as he ran after the fast retreating panther demons leaving me and my master forgotten in his rage. From the halls came the sounds of the panther demon soldier's last screams. Lurching over to the window my master placed me on the back of the temple pet an elephant eagle named Rook just as Risho returned. As I flew away I heard my master perish by Risho's blade while I was too weak to turn back. Since that night I lived on a mountain with the eagles as my only family.

"That is quite a story. Did you ever get revenge?" said Earls looking directly at Risho now practicing with a formidable blade with a lion head pommel and a liger etched on the blade. "And exactly where did he get that sword"

Irritated Dom continued. "Are you going let me finish? Now this just from what I heard but the story goes that after burning the temple to the ground Risho headed home. Arriving covered in blood Risho headed to the village square. Proclaiming that the panther demons and the shinobi had killed each other Risho set his plan in motion. Next he joined the military and quickly shot up the ranks becoming commander over the entire army after a short two years. Risho led the entire army with his four generals the fore mentioned Streak the lethal wind, Sin the sword panther, Klitch the kicking predator and Hino the spear master. At meeting with the king Risho finally made his move slaying the king taking his symbol of power the almighty sword known only as the Fang of the Beast, supported by his generals and troops Risho quickly assumed the throne at the youngest age in history on the eve of his eleventh birthday. Through the years we've clashed several more times including the slaughter of the elephant eagles who took me in. And that gentleman is the story of Risho the boy king."

"It seems as if it is almost time for the drawing" Said Gabb leaping up hefting his spear heading toward the crowd building at the edge of the ring. In the middle of the ring stood the announcer in front of a dark wood box.

"Now the moment the teams have been waiting for." began the host wearing a blue miniskirt. "The first round drawings for the tournament. Would the team captains please step to the ring and receive their number. First up is Jester."

From the back of the crowd the leader of team jester Wes bounded on stage wearing a jester outfit complete with a matching robe grabbing the scroll bearing his number Wes double somersaulted off the stage without a word.

"Number two team Panther." said the announcer. Walking on stage Risho held out his hand as the announcer placed the scroll in his hand shaking with fear. Still shaking the announcer continued

"Next is Kilo leader Echo." All the male contestants gasped as Echo took the stage. Clad in a tight one piece with large cutouts Echo danced on to the stage took her number and smiled her way off the stage.

"Following them is the Shinobi team. Um would anybody from team Shinobi like to grab their scroll.

Irritated by something Gabb snapped at the announcer "Open your eyes broad they have." Startled by the outburst the announcer looked at her hand shocked to see that it was empty and the shinobi group laughing lounging on the bleachers.

"Fifth seed is Scorpia." Opening his coat the slightest bit Earls allowed a single pincer to come forth to get the ticket. Sliding the scroll from the pincer clutches Earls offered a thank you to the pincer as it slid back into folds of the cloak.

"Sixth seed will be Ammo lead by Buckshot." Dressed as if they wouldn't look out of place in a classic western Team Ammo stood in the back of the crowd spiting on the wall.

"Be a dear girlie and hold that up for me" shouted one of the cowboys.

"Like this . . ." started the announcer lifting the scroll above her head before having it shot out of her hand by Buckshot much to the amusement of his teammates. While the scroll was still in the air Buckshot let off around of trick shots resulting in the scroll being overhead before managing a complex tumbling routine grabbing the scroll out the air. Still a little rattled by being shot at the announcer continued

"Seventh is Team Executioner lead by Driver. Clad in all leather Driver walked on stage carrying an oversized hammer and a spike. Laughing at the obviously shaken announcer Driver laughed and snatched his scroll.

"Team will be Shank will be eighth." Wearing a large number of swords on his back a boy who could only be Lethal took the stage. Looking over the crowd he left the stage growling at the assembled demons.

"Okay that's it everyone. All contestants please reconvene tomorrow for the first day of competition. Tomorrow list will be as follows" said the announcer pointing at the large monitor overhead which seemed to be being written on by an unseen hand.

Match 1: Panther vs. Jester

Match 2: Kilo vs. Shinobi

Match 3: Scorpia vs. Buckshot

Match 4: Executioner vs. Shank

"Should be an interesting fight huh? Especially with Jin's little brother involved." posed Yusuke through a mouth of food supplied in the judges' skybox.

"That it does Yusuke. What do you think Hiei?" responded Kurama lounging in a lush recliner manipulating a floral arrangement standing in the corner.

"I doubt. There is only one thing that I'm interested in and it's being carted around by that midget" snapped Hiei from his seat in the window looking intently at the now exiting Team Scorpia.

Hearing this Kuwabara and Yusuke broke out laughing " Hiei called someone short" yelled the two punks.

"What so funny detective, said Hiei flashing before them drawing his sword.

Swish. "Calm yourself Hiei" commanded Kurama looking down on the now bound fire demon covered in vines.

"Yo I think we should do some investigating tonight. Got it." finished Yusuke looking directly at the rebel Hiei.

Leaping over to the window Hiei responded in an almost amusing tone "Wouldn't dare detective. Hn. See you later. With a nod Hiei leapt out the skybox.

"Would it have killed you to use the stairs", yelled Kuwabara at the descending Hiei. Giving a small wave Hiei seemed to flicker before disappearing completely.

"Well, Well, Well. It seems we have some time to waste gentlemen any suggestions?" posed Earls looking at the assembled Scorpia training in the state of the art gym located downstairs from their room. The four members were working out in an isolated section of the gym with Earls lounging on a weight bench. JR was barely visible blending into the dark back ground of his shadowy corner the only part of him visible being his glasses and the faint green glow given off by body. Quentin sat meditating on the deck surrounded by his ever present pets now circled around their master feet with a few lonely chains winding around his torso and head. A couple of yards away Gabb stood practicing a spear kata trimming branches off the surrounding trees with every swing.

"Where is Dom?" asked Earls looking for the red haired jokester.

"Being an idiot as always" JR replied between lifts of an enormous bar holding so much weight it was beginning to bow in the middle.

"Wake up" shouted Dom falling out a cloud plummeting to the ground. Rearing back Dom aimed what seemed to be tornado at the still stationary Quentin who had yet to open his eyes.

"Take this" yelled Dom now only five feet away pushing the tornado in front of him. Seeing the impending conflict the other members stopped their respective activities.

Exhaling slowly Quentin opened his eyes.

"Still off a bit" whispered Quentin, ha. Throwing up his hand Quentin shaped a chain shield to send the tornado into the woods before ensnaring the wind shinobi by his ankles and hoisting him upside down much to the amusement of their teammates. Looking suddenly irritated Quentin released Dom and looked to the surrounding woods.

"Seems we have company." said Earls suddenly on the deck in the company of the others. "Yo, Fatty come here!" yelled Gabb scanning the trees from the top of his spear.

"I'm working out midget." Yelled JR putting more plates on the already stuffed bar. "Bring it with you" retorted Gabb leaping off then hoisting his spear.

"Coming little man" said JR grabbing the bar walking outside.

"I see them tree top third one from center" said Gabb pointing for emphasis

"Who wants to flush them out."

"Got it." yelled Gabb.

Smiling a small grin Gabb launched a black ball of flame at the suspect treetop. Setting the canopy ablaze with purple flame Gabb then sliced the top off the tree.

"Nice move little man" lauded Earls.

"Their still here" pointed out Dom. Leaning against a tree the five members of team panther stood Sin, Klitch, Hino, Streak, and in a low branch sat Risho.

"How fare you this fine night prey" said Risho.

"Quite fine . . . hunter" replied Earls chuckling at the "king of beast."

"We're scheduled to kill you after the first round not before it cub" mocked Dom before hurling his signature deadly blade of fabric at the sitting Risho.

Vaulting backward Risho called for his blade "Sin my sword". From within it's humble tan scabbard came the gleaming fang of the beast and tossed it to the airborne Risho just as the blade of fabric hit him.

"As always Dom you're to weak" laughed Risho with the deadly fabric speared on the tip of his sword. Holding his sword before him Risho unleashed the attack he used to kill the king.

"Beast Fang!" As if it were alive the liger etched on the blade crouched and to the amazement of Scorpia jumped off the blade becoming a larger model of itself composed of orange energy. Pointing the tip of his blade at the assembled Scorpia members Risho uttered one word.

"Attack!" Snarling the liger hurdled across the space between the team and leapt at Earls head.

Throwing open his coat Earls yawned as the energy liger fell into the shadowy void housed in his coat.

"Sorry Simba but that won't cut it." said Earls.

Not disturbed Risho sought to finish the job. "My generals it's time to eat"

"You heard the kid he wants to fight." pointed out JR becoming larger during his sentence giving off that green energy.

"We can't disappoint them can we Earls?" questioned Gabb.

"Let's go"

Jumping over the rails of the deck Scorpia took off at a run at the charging team Panther. Quickly closing the gap the teams were at each other when they were interrupted by a large ball of blue energy.

"Hey we're the judges so sit down and shut up" yelled Yusuke backed by his three teammates all in attack position.

"Guess we will be hitting the sack" said Earls "Let's go team".

"Catch you later cutie" said JR giving Streak a long glance before throwing the forgotten weight bar at her.

"I seriously doubt you could catch me big guy" Lashing out with her sharp claws Streak sliced the bar into pieces before it hit the ground.

"Good effort." Laughed Streak crawling over JR's shoulders planting a kiss on his head before the giant could do anything.

"Yo! Love birds follow your teams before I barbeque you" yelled the tactless detective charging up another of his spirit guns. Taking notice of their surroundings the two fighters realized that their teams were on the move. Team Panther was currently darting through the canopy while Scorpia lounged on the deck looking highly amused at the goings on. Flipping off JR's chest Streak landed in the tree tops. Looking over her shoulder at the retreating JR Streak jetted off through the tree tops calling out.

"Catch me later fat man." Said streak climbing up a tree feet first

Vaulting the rail with a grin JR walked past his teammates as if they weren't there.

"You got a girl friend". sang Earls as the group burst in to laughter "She likes you". "Yeah she really likes me" said JR turning around to show his teammates the scratches on both his shoulders to their merriment. Using his chains Quentin slid a chair to JR who was now laughing himself.

"Have seat black-anova" said Quentin patting his friend on the back enjoying JR's grimace.

**This one is just a bit longer than previous chapters. Read and take some time out to review. All review will be appreciated and will be read and considered.**

**P.S. Just in case this is not the Risho from the Dark Tournament. **


	4. Chapter 4

Wake up idiots" shouted Earls into a megaphone waking up all the members of Scorpia from their sleep. The first to arrive on the scene Gabb was noticeably irritated an aura of black and purple surrounding him stomping into the room next JR was already in a fighting stance followed by Quentin holding one of his chains.

"Our fight does not start till noon and you are four and half hours early. Explain and make it quick" said Gabb gathering a ball of purple energy not unlike the one used on team Panther last night.

"Oh calm down" responded Earls hurling the angered trio their outfits.

"Where is the wind fairy" asked Quentin being aided into his pants by his pets.

"Who do you think woke me up" replied Earls pointing out the window to an odd cloud formation that the fore mentioned wind master came shooting out of a moment later. "Pansies put on your clothes" shouted the wind master darting through the open window. "Relax fairy" joked JR pulling on a shirt over his massive shoulders admiring himself in a mirror before adding a little more muscle here and there admiring the effect.

"If lover boy is done showing off for catwoman maybe we can leave?" asked Gabb hoisting his spear opening the door. Jumping across the room Gabb avoided the couch tossed at him by JR who proceeded to leave out of the room without a word.

Packed to the brim the arena was full of demons cheering for their favorite teams eagerly awaiting the first match staring the tournament favorites Team Panther. In the ring stood the tournaments dog-girl announcer ready to kick off what promised to be an entertaining "How you doing out there demon land. I'm Aniki your announcer and now we'll begin the tournament. The judges this year are the previous dark tournament winners the Renkai Tantei. They will be the judges in the rare case of a tie with no casualties." On a special raised section of the main floor sat the four members of the Renkai Tantei whose introduction was received less than favorable but all jeers were quickly silenced at an angry glance from Yusuke and Hiei, Now give a big hand for teams Jester and Panther."

From within two underground team walkways came Team Panther and opposite them from another walkway came team Jester.

"Alright could both team's captains come to the stage for the match drawings?" Aniki expelled into the mike.

With apparent boredom Risho marched on stage in military fashion while Jester's leader Wes somersaulted on stage.

"Could you please hand over your scrolls" said Aniki. Gingerly Aniki extended her hand toward the irritated Risho. Snapping his fangs at the skittish announcer Risho laughed as the obviously nervous announcer dropped the scroll in fear.

"Um on the inside of the scrolls are the symbols for Heaven and Earth. Who ever has the heaven scroll will decide the pairings" explained the announcer.

Opening both scrolls Aniki presented the scrolls to the audience displaying Wes' heaven scroll and Risho's earth scrolls.

"What will the pairing be Wes." Aniki said presenting Wes the mike.

In a voice much darker than his bright appearance Wes shot off the pairings. "Sin versus Juggler, Klitch versus freak show, Streak versus Fool, Hino will take on Cannonball and I will be killing the boy king.

Sitting in several first row seats that they managed to get some demons to evacuate earlier Scorpia sat discussing the upcoming match.

"This should be short. Does anyone else see how uneven this match is" Gabb thought aloud.

"Only anybody with more than a spoonful of spirit energy" replied JR casting glances at the stretching Streak clad in a tan one piece with swirling sand designs adorning the legs and spiked gauntlets and shin guards.

"Ten to one on Panther" offered Earls.

Several yards away the judges were in the midst of a similar conversation. "Yusuke those circus freaks are going to get creamed.

"We should stop this." Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut up." Said Hiei turning around to look at Gabb who had his spear propped up on the partition "Stupid baka."

"Um okay could Sin and Juggler please take the stage for the first match" " Aniki shouted hyping the crowd for the first match of the tournament.

To loud cheers Sin and Juggler walked the stairs to the ring meeting in the middle. Sin wore only a black karate gi and his sword strung across his back.

"Dom this guy any good?" Quentin asked of the bound wind shinobi. Chained to his seat in order prevent interference Dom nodded before responding

"Good enough to be Risho's second in command. Sin quickly rose in favor when he supervised the extermination of the elephant eagles I called family"

Assuming their battle stances Sin withdrew his weapon a black handled straight sword with a smoky blade with crimson engravings resembling blood traveling the length of the blade.

"That gentleman is the famed weapon "The sword of darkness. It lends strength to the user and once cut by it one will see only a realm of shadow and darkness. When used by Sin he is basically invisible. It is widely known that Sin only superior in terms of swordsmanship is Risho himself" Dom concluded.

Stepping off the raised fighting platform Aniki raised her hand then dropped it signaling the start of the fight. Jumping back at the sound of the bell Juggler produced several different color balls. Throwing them in the air with ease Juggler lived up to the name. As if in no hurry Sin raised his sword muttering under his breath. Showing it was more than a title Juggler began juggling the balls which were now radiating a faint light.

"These spheres are fused with my chi. I can make them do whatever I want. Look no hands!" Juggler cackled.

Giving one last toss Juggler pitched the balls in the air where they stayed revolving. "Die" Sin shouted gathering his energy channeling it into his blade. Charging each other with their respective weapons Sin and Juggler sped across ring. If by invisible strings Juggler gathered his spheres before launching them at the panther. Parrying and thrusting Sin eliminated the two foremost spheres triggering a huge explosion.

"Surprise, did you think it would be that easy for you." yelled Juggler into cloud of dust raised by the explosive spheres.

Quickly back flipping into a handstand Juggler continued to press his attack. "Take this." sung Juggler kicking the remaining balls at a fast approaching Sin.

"End your tricks clown" Sin said hold jugglers ball's in a tight grip before crushing them ignoring the following explosion Sin laughed and disappeared. Reappearing behind Juggler Sin impaled him on his blade then twisting it free grinning. Deed done Sin walked to the edge of the arena and began cleaning his sword.

Struggling to his feet Juggler continued "Where did you go? It's not over yet" he yelled. On the judges platform however there was a difference of opinion.

"He doesn't realize he is dead yet" remarked Yusuke.

"Correction Yusuke I don't think he knows where he is. Look at his eye's." noted Kurama. This proved true as Juggler continued ranting swinging his arms in a futile attempt to clear away the shadows swarming on him.

"You can't hide. I will find you. Scared cat"?

In a rare moment of emotion Sin charged growling the work of three slices removed Juggler's arms and his head. Kicking the head aside Sin grasped the arms and proceeded to exit the arena accompanied by a chorus of cheers.

"Hn. Well that was a big waste of time" said Hiei "Who is up next?"

"I believe it is Hino and Jester's Freakshow." Kurama answered checking his fight schedule.

"Wow check out the babe getting in the ring I'll give you a freakshow baby!" yelled Yusuke pointing at a pale skinned girl wearing a solid piece of white material cut extremely low in the front with purple hair.

"As smooth as always detective" pointed out Kurama.

"Yeah she is totally checking me out" said Kuwabara grinning at the petite beauty. Seeing the two drooling spirit detectives the girl began to giggle and blush a bright red.

"How dare you seriously her name is freakshow?" yelled Botan popping out of nowhere to belt the two with her oar.

"Now shut up the match is about to begin." Jumping into the ring Hino looked quite impressive standing over seven feet with armor covering his shoulders, forearms and massive biceps. Growling menacingly hefted his spear an impressive weapon consisting of a blood red shaft topped by a golden spear blade.

"Dom be useful and give us some info" Gabb said eyeing the spear toting tiger with interest.


End file.
